


Always With Me

by Lynnia2002



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), David Acting as Max's Parental Figure | Dadvid (Camp Camp), F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnia2002/pseuds/Lynnia2002
Summary: Few years have passed since the first year of Camp Campbell and Neil was starting high school this year. He was expecting to hate it.But what he didn't expect was seeing a teen drama unfold in real life, finding out what his camp counselor do for rest of the year, and helplessly falling in love with the boy in his new class.
Relationships: Max/Science Camp Neil (Camp Camp), Nerris/Nikki (Camp Camp), Preston Goodplay/Harrison
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. The last day of summer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a terrible writer and don't say I didn't warned ya.  
> Also English is not my native language so... grammar&spelling mistakes ahead. A lot of it, probably.

"Why the long face, Neil?"  
Neil just side-glanced at Nikki, still restlessly slumped against wall in the mess hall. All around, kids were running around saying goodbye and in some cases, dramatically sobbing.  
"You know why. The end of summer, leaving camp..."  
"And starting high school?"  
Neil groaned, slumping even more down. Neil was worrying about high school all summer, but with camp activity and Camp Campbell's usual chaos, he could just put aside the thought of dark future. But now that it's approaching, he felt twice as down about leaving the camp.  
"Aw, come on. You'll be fine, and at least you'll have us."  
Nikki patted him and the shoulder, giving a reassuring look. By then, most of the campers were gathering around Neil and Nikki.  
"Well, yeah, that's another thing. You guys go to same school and I'm all alone! It's all so shitty."  
Nikki and Nerris looked at each other. They looked as if to argue couldn't find a word. Everyone knew the girls almost shed the tear of happiness when they found out they were going to the same school. It wasn't that big of a surprise when the campers lived in a similar area and many of them belonged to the same school district, but the girls never went to the same school before. Neil was happy for Nikki, joining the famous 'Livingstone Fam' -Nerris, Harrison and Preston, who went to Livingstone preschool, elementary school, and middle school- but couldn't help but feeling sorry for himself being left alone.  
"I'm sure Perkinson's not that bad, but if it is, tell me before I get enrolled."  
Said Dolph, who was starting 8th grade this year and probably go to Neil's school next year.  
"Cheer up, Neil. We have our group chat, and you know you can always count on us when you're lonely."  
Harrion tried a light smile, which made Neil a bit better. But then he sighed and looked way.  
"Yeah, I know. But I just wish I had my friends along, and I don't want to lose any of it. After, well..."  
The room suddenly felt very quiet. Everyone started gazing at the ground, not meeting one another's eyes. They all had different expression but they knew they were thinking the same person.  
Neil buried his chin in his arm, feeling glum than ever. It had been nearly four years since he had last seen Max, his dear friend from the first year of Camp Campbell. All the other campers returned to camp every year, but not Max, he never showed up next year. Neil knew how much he hated the camp and just thought this year he had convinced his parents to let him stay at home, but still. If he hated the camp enough to never return to it, why went all that trouble to save it? And even if he didn't like the camp so much, he still could have called to his friends. But no, no phone calls, no texts, no e-mail, no nothing. Was it possible, that... even after all they went together,  
He still thought they weren't worth the trouble?  
"Hey, Hey! Why are you all so dark? Every seconds count in Camp Campbell, children! You should be happy while you're still among the nature and summer lasts!"  
An overly cheerful voice cut the silence, and David, their red-haired camp counselor jumped in between them. Neil almost got slapped in the face by his lanky arm doing a jazz hand, but swiftly got out of the way and murmured unhappily.  
"Easy for you to say, David, your work has ended, but our work are just beginning."  
"Oh, Neil, you've known me for too many years to know that isn't true."  
"Yeah, we do, just not why."  
Nikki gave a questioning look, which she had ever since she found out their summer camp counselor had a different job during the rest of the year. Neil had no idea what his spirited, chirpy and way too enthusiastic camp counselor can do other then working at his beloved camp-but seriously, that man loves camp more than Pygmalion loved his sculpture-, but he kept it down, not wanting to invade anyone's privacy.  
"Anyway, I'm sure your first year of high school will go great. So why don't you cheer up for now and enjoy the last minutes of camp?"  
"Fine..."  
Neil stood up, and Nikki smiled at him. Outside, car engine was starting to sound and Neil knew it was time to say goodbye. Space Kid was first to go, and he gave everyone a big hug. Neil wished him a good school year to the 12 year old and he walked out of the mess hall, smiling ear to ear. Ered was next, and she gave everyone high-five because apparently, cool kids don't give hugs. Neil heartfully slapped back, because Ered was starting collage out of state and it won't be anytime soon they'll be meeting her again. Then it was time for Dolph and Nurf, and pretty soon there were only the new freshmans left, and Nikki's mom's car was pulling in on the driveway.  
Nikki grabbed Neil's hand, with twinkling eyes that might have had tears in it.  
"Call if anything happens, okay?"  
Neil was slightly taken aback by Nikki being so upset, but then again, she have always been the caring one. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned Mex, Neil thought, as he squeezed her hand back and managed to give a playful smile.  
"Of course, and besides, our houses are like, two miles away. I can always visit you."  
"Yeah, we can hang out on weekends and stuff. We can bring everyone."  
Nerris chimed in, and the group chirped happily making plans until their parents couldn't wait any longer.  
"Well, I guess we should get going..."  
Harrison said rather sadly, and the started to make their way out the mess hall. As the walked into the sunlight, they saw Gwen and David standing just outside the door watching the campers off. After waving his friends goodbye and it was time for his turn, he turned around and gave his counselors hugs, which they warmly returned, patting him on the back.  
"You'll be fine, Neil. Making new friends, aceing classes..."  
"New friends are all fun and good, but what I wish is to see my old friend again, David."  
Neil sighed, pulling away from the hug and looking into David's eyes. It was sparkling with joy, as usual, but there was something Neil couldn't quite read.  
Maybe it was his own concern for the lost boy.  
"Would I ever meet Max again?"  
"You'll have to wait and see. Right now, just focus on your year to come."  
Gwen said, ruffling the boy's brown curls and smiling warmly. Neil laughed, pulling away, and gave a one last wave of goodbye.  
"Thanks for everything. It was a great summer."  
"It was our pleasure. We're proud of you, Neil. Have a nice school year."  
Neil turned around, took a deep breath, and ran toward his dad's car.  
All around, the summer was closing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this garbage. I don't know if I'll ever write the second chapter.


	2. He Caught My Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything I know about US school system came from books and movies. Can't say I'm an expert.

Neil sat nervously in his seat, looking around in his class. Everyone was chatting and laughing, and the room was going nuts with all that noise. But not Neil, all he was thinking in his seat was how much he wanted to disappear right now.  
"Alright, class, settle down. Get in your seats."  
A middle-aged woman, who Neil guessed was his homeroom teacher, walked inside, making the room quiet for once.  
"I'm Ms.Barns, you're homeroom teacher. It's nice meeting all of you."  
Neil was sitting at the front of the class-because no one wanted to sit there and was therefore empty- and could see she had a list of the class's name and some empty charts. Oh, boy. That means...  
"Since it's our first time meeting, I thought it would be a good idea to get to know each other better. Now, I'm going to take roll, and when I call you your name, I want you to stand up and tell us little bit about yourselves, okay?"  
Oh, GREAT. It just HAD to go more nerve-wracking. Neil was already grumbling as the teacher called out 'Mr.Timothy Archer', and in alphabetical order after that. It was pretty soon Ms.Barns called in a sweet voice-that sounded like his nightmare-'Neil Lowenthal' and he stood up, looking rather sick.  
"Hi, um, I'm Neil. I like computers.. and stuff."  
He could hear some kids snickering and his face reddened. Not knowing how to go on, his eyes darted around the class, feeling more uncomfortable every seconds. His classmates were looking back at him with blank face, clearly not interested in this scrawny, nerdy boy.  
And then, in that pool of strangers, something caught his eyes.  
For a split second, Neil forgot about his speech. He forgot what he was doing, he forgot where he was. He just stared, to the short indian boy he spotted sitting across the room, his black hair, intensely green eyes and blue hoody. For some weird reason, the boy seemed familiar... But...?  
"Neil?"  
"Yes ma'am, I'm here."  
Neil blurted out, making the giggles get louder. But this time, Neil didn't care much. He realized he was still standing up in the middle of the class, and opened his mouth to finish.  
"But I have whole lots of hobbies thanks to my summer at camp, so if you're interested come talk to me. Thank you."  
He quickly sat down, with small polite claps here and there. Ms.Barn looked at him kind of funny, but hastily shook it off, looking back at her sheet of paper.  
"Thank you, Neil. Now, where were we. Ah, yes. Mr.Maximus Luna?"  
To Neil's utter surprise, that boy stood up, his sharp green eyes fix upon the class. He didn't seem particularly happy to be here. In fact, the boy seemed board out of his mine, and Neil got the feeling the small mumbles he held in his lips were curse words.  
"Never call me Maximus ever again. It's Max. I don't really like anything and I hate sports. Can't wait to have my school life started, gees."  
And with that sarcastic remark, the boy sat down. There where even fewer confused claps going around the room, and this time the teacher waste no time moving on. But Neil couldn't hear anything after that. He didn't dare turned around to look at the boy, but all his mind could focus on was that green eyes half curtain behind the thick black hair.  
His name was **Max**. The black hair, green eyes, and the hoody-was this all just a coincident? Or, could it be... was it possible, with all that odds, can it happen, truly?  
His heart raced, getting worked up. Neil tried desperately to calm it, but his overthinking head got the best of him yet again. His mind darted back and forth, calculating the possibilities and explanation. Did the original Max lived near here? He really didn't like being called Maximus, did he? Did he still like wearing hoody? It was almost hopeless. Too many dead ends.  
It was long after the bell and as he was walking down the hallway to his history class, that the thought emerged. It was so obvious Neil could just prove how baffled he was. Of course. Just match the last names. If it's right, then he could squeeze out just enough nerve to go ask him if he's the same person or is it me going nuts. Simple. Just the last names.  
So, the Class Max's last name was Luna.  
What was Max's?  
"Oh, for the love of-"  
He almost shouted out, but then remembered where he was. So he just kept walking, annoyance swirling in his stomach. How could he 'Not Remember' his best friends's name? Okay maybe going a bit overboard with the best friend but that's not the point! He just couldn't point his finger on what was next to 'Max' on camp name tag. He was getting so irritated the he almost miss the small message alarm in his pocket.

Nikki : Hey! Just checking in between classes;D How's it going?

Neil stared at Nikki's name, and hesitated for a split second before the curiosity and exasperation took over. He typed in the words, and refusing to look back he shoved the phone down his pocket. The bell rang. He was late for class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to English haha  
> Do US schools do self-introduction on there first day of school? Schools in Korea usually do. Like I said I know almost nothing about school life in USA :(


End file.
